Gentleness behind those Cold Eyes
by nekojoomi
Summary: He is cold and yet, her curiosity hit her. She wanted to know more what lies behind that coldness he shows. She knew deep inside her heart that this man is not as cold hearted as what others defined him to be and she will soon find out.
1. Gentleness behind those Cold Eyes

**A/N: ** First story I've made so far and dare I say it is so troublesome to write (on my part, since I'm obviously a hundred percent lazy bum). There's no harm in trying, right? I mean, uh, never mind. I apologize for the incorrect grammars or words that you might read. English isn't my first language so correct me if ever it bothered you to the slightest bit. Enlighten me, if you may.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, I think I saw a lot of these on every fics I've read and boy, I find it amusing that I myself am using it. Heh. Toss the joke aside, **Naruto **doesn't belong to me. It rightfully belongs to _Kishimoto,_ whatever that genius is called. Though, I wish I owned it and I will definitely be the happiest _weeaboo_ in the whole wide world, _maybe. _

**Gentleness behind those Cold Eyes**

Sasuke x Hinata

_If one possesses a shivering icy-cold eyes doesn't really mean they are heartless neither do it means one doesn't hold any slightest bit of emotions in his whole entire being. But, if one has the ability to see through the depths of it and reaches its well-being's soul; then that person can actually say he who possesses such eyes that has gentleness and a kind heart hidden deep inside those coldness. _

White pearly orbs blinked in wonder as it continuously stares at the beautiful and yet peaceful cerulean sky while walking along the river-side. _Blink_,___blink _and _blink_ are all the petite looking girl can do. Finally, small sigh escapes her peach-like soft lips and took another stare at it before leaving the peaceful place. Long and dark purple locks dances along with the breeze as she walk away.

"I… wonder what... lies ahead in the future." She whispers under her breath.

_Acceptance _and _Forgiveness_

That's the only thing that the raven-haired beauty (whose looks is to die for) needed right now after achieving his lifetime goal. Running a finger through his dark locks, the young lad stared blankly at the peaceful cerulean sky, wondering what lies ahead if he goes back to the place he had once betrayed and forgotten. Long dark lashes closes along with his eyes, he releases a deep sigh.

"I wonder if.. They will once accept me again." Shaking his head in disbelief; his tired feet starts to walk ahead in a slow pace, leaving all of his worries and frustrations behind.

**Xx**

**A/N: **It was short, I know. My mind went blank all of a sudden. Sorry. Anyway, I honestly did thought that I would make a one shot story of this... but somehow I felt like making a story out of it. So, tell me what you think. Is it good enough? Have I done it right? I did my very best as possible though I am sure that my grammar might be incorrect. I just can't tell where it is yet.


	2. Say Good-bye to the Blood Crazed Past

**A/N: ** First story I've made so far and dare I say it is so troublesome to write (on my part, since I'm obviously a hundred percent lazy bum). There's no harm in trying, right? I mean, uh, never mind. I apologize for the incorrect grammars or words that you might read. English isn't my first language so correct me if ever it bothered you to the slightest bit. Enlighten me, if you may.

**Disclaimer: **Ah, I think I saw a lot of these on every fics I've read and boy, I find it amusing that I myself am using it. Heh. Toss the joke aside, **Naruto **doesn't belong to me. It rightfully belongs to _Kishimoto,_ whatever that genius is called. Though, I wish I owned it and I will definitely be the happiest _weeaboo_ in the whole wide world, _maybe. _

**Gentleness behind those Cold Eyes**

Sasuke x Hinata

_If one possesses a shivering icy-cold eyes doesn't really mean they are heartless neither do it means one doesn't hold any slightest bit of emotions in his whole entire being. But, if one has the ability to see through the depths of it and reaches its well-being's soul; then that person can actually say he who possesses such eyes that has gentleness and a kind heart hidden deep inside those coldness. _

White pearly orbs blinked in wonder as it continuously stares at the beautiful and yet peaceful cerulean sky while walking along the river-side. _Blink_,___blink _and _blink_ are all the petite looking girl can do. Finally, small sigh escapes her peach-like soft lips and took another stare at it before leaving the peaceful place. Long and dark purple locks dances along with the breeze as she walk away.

"I… wonder what... lies ahead in the future." She whispers under her breath.

_Acceptance _and _Forgiveness_

That's the only thing that the raven-haired beauty (whose looks is to die for) needed right now after achieving his lifetime goal. Running a finger through his dark locks, the young lad stared blankly at the peaceful cerulean sky, wondering what lies ahead if he goes back to the place he had once betrayed and forgotten. Long dark lashes closes along with his eyes, he releases a deep sigh.

"I wonder if.. They will once accept me again." Shaking his head in disbelief; his tired feet starts to walk ahead in a slow pace, leaving all of his worries and frustrations behind.

**Xx**

**A/N: **It was short, I know. My mind went blank all of a sudden. Sorry. Anyway, I honestly did thought that I would make a one shot story of this... but somehow I felt like making a story out of it. So, tell me what you think. Is it good enough? Have I done it right? I did my very best as possible though I am sure that my grammar might be incorrect. I just can't tell where it is yet.

**A/N: **Well, this is actually my first time so it would be well appreciated if I get critiques and such so I could do well in the future. I know that I'm no good as a writer. I'm an amateur when it comes to this kind of matter. Reading is just my hobby not writing. My lazy nature is so dominant that I can't even understand why. But, I'm glad that you guys are taking an effort to read it even though it is not as good as the others. –sniffs/ugley sobs-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own **Naruto**. Keep that in mind.

**Gentleness behind those Cold Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

_Say Good-bye to the blood crazed past. Part 1._

Soft breeze brushes along the dark raven locks of a certain lad whose eyes are now as black as the darkness. It was not too long ago that his eyes were as red as a blood; where three small dots balances the redness it possess. Shoving a hand on his pockets, he wandered of f alone like a lone wolf. A lot of things are running on his mind that had kept him pre-occupied for days.

"I'm sorry, Aniki." The young lad was suppressing the urge of crying. He knew that his brother; whom he had admired and resented did his best for him and yet he was foolish, albeit, too foolish not to notice what his brother had done. He only understands everything right after the death of his dear old brother who died in front of him with a serene and content smile. _Regrets_. Finally, he can no longer hold such emotions and ended up crying in the middle of the forest. He then cursed under his breath. He doesn't deserve to live.

**xXx**

The little birds on the Hyuuga compound chirps in harmony, making the young heiress giggle in amusement as she fed them with crushed biscuits. One by one she caresses their little heads with her long and soft fingers; every gentle touch calms the said creature._ They are adorable_. She thought.

"Hinata-sama." A low-stoic like voice called out to her. The hyuuga heiress squeaked in surprise and hurriedly shifted her attention towards the man. A huge innocent pearly orbs staring directly at the silver ones. She gave off a small smile.

"Neji-Nii." The brown-haired Hyuuga gave her a nod in return; keeping the same stoic expression on her. Hinata giggled for she knew that he is still her gentle Nii-san even if he appears to be… indifferent.

The young lad raised an eyebrow after hearing a soft giggle coming off his cousin's mouth; he coughs a bit to take her attention back at him. The heiress gave a cute pout. He chuckled and gently pats her head as his lips curves up a very-very-small smile and said.

"Your father wants to speak to you, Hime." The heiress shyly smiled and nodded at him. She gave the last pieces of crushed biscuits to the birds and caresses them once more; giggling at their cuteness, she hurriedly walks inside the room together with her cousin, Neji.

_**xXx**_

Dark obsidian eyes flutters open as he felt the burning sensation that came from the sun on his pale ivory skin. The young Uchiha studied the whole place and growls. Had he fallen asleep? How many days did he stay here? He felt that his eyes sting a bit and covers it with his hand; growling once more, he cursed under his breath again.

He doesn't like the idea of himself, crying. He is an Uchiha after all and thinking about it makes him feel weak. It's eating up his pride as a man as well. He stood up and hangs his backpack behind his back and started the journey again.

"If only I could regain my strength again, it would be much easier for me to go back to that..." he gritted his teeth and muttered the last word silently. "…Stupid Village."

**xXx**

The young heiress slid the door open and caught herself staring face to face with her stern father. She immediately stood straight clutching her hands behind her back; she mentally fights herself not to stutter and prove him that she isn't the weak Hinata that he once knew. Gathering up her courage, she greeted him gently and politely as she could.

"Did you wish to speak to me, Otou-san?" she asked softly while she silently congratulates herself for not stuttering. It took her a few years to correct that and so, she successfully did.

The old man looked pleased while his serious silver looking eyes stared at her; trying to suppress a smile, he pat her head gently and said in a low stern voice.

"Hinata... I heard from Hanabi that you wanted to become a Medical Nin, is it correct?"

The young heiress blinked for a few moments before she had finally grasped the situation. Her father was asking her about it… If she said yes, what would he think about it? She mentally sighs and eyes him bravely. "Yes, Otou-san. It was my childish dreams to help our people and the village. But..." she paused for a moment, finding the right words to say to her father. She took a deep breath and exhales.

The old Hyuuga looked at her, waiting to whatever the things she wanted to say. He knew that even if he doesn't allow her, she would still stubbornly achieve her goals anyway. It left him no choice but to accept whatever she decides on herself. She, after all, is a Hyuuga. A heiress, and his first born. Whatever the choices she picks, he will accept it. He loves her dearly and regrets the time that he didn't acknowledge her well-being.

The young heiress bravely looked at him in the eyes and said. "…But, even if I choose to be a medical ninja; I will still remain as the successor of our clan. It is my duty as the heiress to protect and serve them at my best. I don't back at my words…" she pauses again; a visible pink tint of blush creep her cheeks and muttered the last word. "That's m-my… N-ninja… W-w-way." She starts to poke her index fingers together out of habit.

The old Hyuuga holding his urge to smile at his little first born; he only gave a contented look right after she said it out bravely. He was proud of her this time and will always be proud of her now. He already acknowledges her existence right after the incident that he thought of as a nightmare. He caresses her cheeks then pats her head once more before leaving. He couldn't afford of losing his beloved daughter again. Could he? "I see... continue whatever makes you happy, Hinata."

**xXx**


End file.
